Transfigurations Of Love
by Togepretty
Summary: It's the trio's seventh year at Hogwarts, and Ron and Hermione are still not together. Will Ron's new fascination with Transfiguration finally bring them closer?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters in this story are the creation of J.K. Rowling. It's all her. So don't sue me. This is written purely for my own amusement, and anybody else who happens to find my writing even remotely entertaining. 

A/N: My first Harry Potter story. It's all very exciting! A special thanks to ambergreene for doing a great job of beta-ing this story. =) Re-uploading because it's been edited.

  
  


**Transfigurations Of Love**

  
  


"If I can do this, then it gives us one more weapon against them. Only the three of us will know about it, kind of like the Marauders. I just have to keep Hermione off my back about registering. What good is it if everybody knows that I can do it?" 

"Yeah, but, Ron, you heard what Professor Lupin said about the Marauders. You remember how long it took them to learn to transform properly. It's hard work to become an Animagus." 

"I know, but I have been practicing for a good two years now. I know I'm close, I can feel it." 

"What happens if something goes wr-"

"It won't, " Ron assured his best friend. "Come on, Harry, I get enough of this lecture from Hermione. I've heard it all before - several times before," he said, annoyance creeping through his voice as Harry nodded his head, familiar with Hermione's similar worries. 

"Well, you could always ask Hermione for help. She's taking the N.E.W.T.s Transfiguration class too, you know." 

"I know..." 

"And I heard her say she got a hundred and forty percent on her last exam-"

Ron was already informed of how well she did, and he was determined to prove that he could do something without her brainy help. "I know! And I don't need her help. What I need is some peace so I can concentrate properly." 

"Right, and you are definitely not going to be able to concentrate with Hermione around," Harry said in agreement, a smile playing on his lips. 

Ron's blue eyes glared at his famous friend, quite aware of what he was referring to. "Bugger off, Harry," Ron growled. 

Harry let out a knowing laugh as he got up from his armchair in front of the common room fireplace. "Well, I think I'll go to bed then, and let you wait up for Hermione by yourself. I'm sure you two want to be alone anyway." 

"Goodnight, Harry!" Ron said loudly, emphasizing the words in anger. 

"Night," Harry chuckled out as he ascended the staircase to the boys dorm, leaving Ron alone. 

"Stupid git," Ron muttered to himself as Harry departed. 

_I don't need her in any way, and I don't care what Harry or anyone else thinks. Honestly, when are they all going to get over this teasing me about Hermione? How many other girls do I have to date until they realize that I'm not interested in her like that...And even if I was, it's not like anything will ever happen. She doesn't see me in that way. She just looks at me as her best friend: Her handsome, charming, wicked chess player of a best friend._

Ron grinned. 

He realized his thoughts were wandering again as he shook his head in an attempt to refocus. 

_Come on, Ron, concentrate. You are a cat. You like to eat mice. You can climb trees. You like to clean yourself with your tongue. _

Ron shuddered at that thought. He took a look around the empty common room as his thoughts once again wandered back to Hermione and why she would even think about taking a walk at such a late hour. 

"She's taking advantage of her Head Girl privileges, that one is." Ron commented to nobody, as he felt something hop onto his lap. He looked down at the ginger-haired ball of fur sitting on him. 

"Worried? I'm sure she hasn't abandoned you(God knows why not)," he said to Crookshanks who looked put out by Hermione's lateness. The cat was obviously desperate for attention if it was coming to Ron. 

He studied the animal as it looked up at him. Ron thought it looked rather snobbish. "You were born that way, so you shouldn't look so smug. I, on the other hand, have to work to become a cat. While it is a huge step down..."Ron was sure he saw Crookshanks glare at this comment. "I still think it would be rather cool to be able to slink around the way you do." Ron absentmindedly began to pet Crookshanks, noticing how it's fur color was so similar to his own shade of hair. A 'heh' escaped Ron's lips as Crookshanks' green eyes stared at him in confusion. 

"You know, we really aren't that different. I'm smart, and I guess you're pretty smart, considering that whole Scabbers thing. The hair's the same, and we both really like to eat." Ron paused, subconsciously thinking about their connection to Hermione. He began to speak aloud, without realizing he was doing so. "We both like Hermione." Noticing that his mouth was moving and sound was coming out, he quickly caught himself. "As a friend," he added. 

Crookshanks, tired of this comparison to Ron, and perhaps even insulted, jumped off of him indignantly, and disappeared beneath the shadows of the couch. 

"Who said I wanted your company, anyway?" Ron said, coldly. 

_Okay, Ron, come on. Back to concentrating. I know I can do this._

Ron closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was trying to achieve. His kept his eyes shut for nearly a half hour. If anybody had walked in they would have thought he'd fallen asleep, but in his head he was still awake. He was just thinking. He's fast, he's small, he's covered with fur, he's itchy, he's sleepy, he wants to be petted, he...Why does he want to be petted? What a weird thought. That came all on its own. 

Ron opened his eyes, and what he saw was unbelievably bizarre. He looked straight ahead and spotted the dark red couch that was positioned in front of the multicolored tapestry. Although, now there was something obviously different. The couch was completely black, and the tapestry was various shades of gray. In fact, as he continued to look around, he noticed that everything was in shades of gray and black, but the barely lit room looked abnormally bright. 

_What's going on?_

He then got the feeling that he was quite small. He took a look in the chair he was sitting in, and it seemed to have enlarged. The table that was next to him was also larger than it had been a few minutes ago. It clicked in his mind at once. 

_I didn't? I couldn't? Am I?_

He took a look at the grayish furry object that was jutting out from underneath him as he sat upright in his chair. He had a tail. He brought his hands in front of him and he realized they were padded and covered with fur. As he moved his head around he felt his whiskers brushing up against the back of the chair. 

_I am a cat. I did it! But is it all okay? Do I look all right? Is everything how it's supposed to be? _

Ron desperately wanted to find a mirror to make sure the transformation was indeed as perfect as it felt. But before he even had much of a chance to reposition himself in a normal cat sitting position, he heard the portrait hole slide open, and he saw a black and white Hermione enter the room. Her bushy brown hair was now a bunch of frizzy dark gray curls. 

_This is it. The test. If she screams, I know that I am probably horribly disfigured, and my next stop is the hospital wing to get yelled at by Madam Pomfrey. If she doesn't scream, then all is well._

Hermione, still dressed in her Hogwarts robes and school uniform, took a look around the room. She wandered over to the fireplace, and her eyes passed over Ron still sitting on the chair. 

He eyed her nervously. But her glance at him was fleeting as she turned her attention to the books on the table beside him. She tutted in disapproval. 

"I can't believe Ron left his Transfiguration textbook out. He is so careless sometimes. And then he wonders why I keep reminding him about things. Honestly, as if the Elves don't have enough to do without him leaving an even bigger mess for them to clean up." 

_She's talking about me as if I'm not here. That must mean my transformation was successful. I really, really did it! _

He was beyond excited, but as Hermione continued to complain about how irresponsible he was, the more his excitement turned into annoyance. 

"I bet he was trying to transfigure again. I told him how dangerous that could be. Even Harry agrees with me, and those two always take each other's sides. He's so immature, he wouldn't even tell me what animal he was attempting to become. If he's really serious about doing this to help out the Order, then the least he could do is confide in his best friend. I don't approve of it, but I'm sure he could have made some more progress if he'd just let me help him. And all through fifth and sixth year, not telling either me or Harry about this? I can't believe him. We're all stronger when working together, hasn't he realized that yet?" 

As Hermione continued to talk, Ron, had, as usual, tuned her out. 

_I wonder if I should hiss at her for being such a know-it-all. Seriously, even when she thinks I'm not here she's lecturing me. _

"...At least I have you, Crookshanks. You never give me a hard time, do you?" 

Was she...Was she talking to him? She thought he was Crookshanks? 

_I guess it is possible. I mean, we must look very similar if Hermione is fooled. _

"You're such a good boy, Crookshanks," she cooed, reaching down to gently pet his head. 

_This is so weird. Wait a minute. Maybe I can use this. _

Ron's mind wandered. He realized what a great opportunity he had been given He could really give her a scare if he re-transfigured right in front of her, and then he could brag unmercifully until she admitted how great he is- how he had managed to succeed in this unbelievably difficult task without her. But he didn't want to do it in the common room. Maybe she'd take him upstairs to her room. He'd never been in there before, and he was slightly curious what Hermione's Head Girl bedroom looked like. 

Before he could give his plan anymore thought, however, he felt a pair of hands lift him up. He was being carried by Hermione. She had her arms wrapped around him, and she was holding him close to her. He saw that they were headed up to the girls dormitory. As they walked up the stairs, and down the hall he couldn't help but be aware of the closeness, and the softness, and the warmth of her as she held him in her arms. He was sure that underneath all his fur he was blushing madly. 

They reached the end of the hall and stood facing a door all by itself. He assumed this must be her room. He watched her take a key out of her bag and unlock the door. As they entered, he surveyed the room. It was not as big as his dorm room, he noted. But, then again, his had to accommodate five guys. She was just one person, and for one person, this room was more than enough. There was a large bed in the middle of the room that Hermione dropped him off on. He looked around and saw that it was covered by curtains all around, just like the beds in the boys dorm. Of course, those curtains were pushed back at this time. He scanned the rest of the room, while trying to push away the weird feeling of being on Hermione's bed. 

_I'm 17, and this is just a bed. Get over it, Ron. _

The room, like he figured, was lined with books. For a few seconds he thought he might be in the library. Either that, or she checked out half the books in there, and is storing them away for the winter like a squirrel... only with books and not nuts. 

His eyes came back to Hermione when he had finished checking out the room, which was really quite plain and practical with an absence of the girly-fluff(as Ron called it) that dominated Ginny's room back at the Burrow. However, he quickly had to look somewhere else when he saw Hermione removing her robes, and unbuttoning her blouse. He was aware of the prime position he was in, but he reminded himself that such a choice would most likely harm him in the end. 

_Besides, why would I want to see her in her knickers? I don't.... _

He didn't turn around again until he felt a hand on his furry back. She startled him by climbing into bed and lifting him towards her, placing him on her chest and stomach area. At this point, Ron was, again, especially grateful for the full body fur covering whatever blush(and anything else) that might had shown before. 

_This is not good. I have to change back. I have to do what I said, before she falls asleep on me. _

Ron was beginning to get nervous. Perhaps this had not been such a clever idea after all. What if he did change, and instead of being sorry for doubting him, she was furious at him for tricking her? The longer he stayed like that, the worse it would be once he changed back. He had to do it now and get it over with. 

_But, first I have to get off of her._

Suddenly, Hermione began to study him as she pet his fur-covered body. She gently massaged his furry skin with her hand, rubbing over his back and neck in a soft rhythm. Ron, without realizing it, had begun to purr affectionately in response to the lovely way she was making him feel. 

"Awww. What's with you tonight, Crookshanks? You're unusually affectionate," she said, a small happy smile playing at her lips. 

Ron immediately stopped purring. He was unable to believe what he had just done. 

_Damn that Hermione. She's making a fool of me. If anybody ever finds out, I'll never live this down. _

Now thoroughly embarrassed, he decided to abort the revenge plan completely, and instead, leave while he still had some dignity left...not much, but some. However, his plan of escape came to a halt when Hermione started speaking again. 

"You know, your coloring really reminds me of Ron sometimes," she commented, also adding as an afterthought that she didn't mean to insult Crookshanks, knowing that it might in fact take this simple comparison as a bad thing. 

Ron felt like he was frozen to the spot as Hermione continued on to reveal that that was perhaps one of the main reasons she liked Crookshanks so much. 

"You're like the Ron I'm allowed to cuddle," she admitted shyly. 

Ron simply stared at her, his cat mouth slightly open, engrossed in her confessions. 

"Don't get me wrong, Crookshanks. I care about you. I'm very grateful to have you as my cat, and I'm happy when you let me pet you, and when you show me that you care about me too. It's just... sometimes, I long for Ron's warmth as well. There are so many times when I feel like running up to him and throwing my arms around him and telling him how much I need him... how much I want to be with him. Of course, I'm sure if he felt the same way, he probably would have done something about it by now," she finished, a hint of dejection in her voice as she continued to pet "Crookshanks." 

Guilt was beginning to flood over Ron. 

_I shouldn't be hearing this. _

But he couldn't pull himself away. He could see the sadness and desire in her eyes. He attempted to make excuses in his head for his lack of observation. 

_How was I suppose to know she liked me? She never told me. She's always nagging. We've had all these problems with You-Know-Who. We're both so busy protecting Harry. All we talk about anymore is schoolwork... _

Eventually he admitted to himself he was a bloody idiot. 

_Even a giant prat like Percy had managed a girlfriend. _

"Well, at least I have you, Crookshanks," she said, stroking his neck as Ron purred voluntarily. 

Ron watched Hermione's face, wishing he could take her in his arms and tell her just how much he wanted her as well. He wanted to take away all the sadness and pain he saw in her, and make her feel as loved as she made him feel a few moments ago. As he thought about this, he realized she was studying him. She looked a bit confused, and Ron wondered what that was all about. 

"You look different," she said, a little unsure of her study. "But I can't put my finger on why." 

Ron immediately panicked. He shortly played with the idea of changing back right then, and admitting everything(about his feelings, his plan of revenge, etc.). But before he had a chance to decide, Hermione, unable to pinpoint exactly what was odd about her cat, shrugged the whole thing off as a result of sleep deprivation. 

Ron was relieved. He heard her remark that she's done for the day. She reached for something by her bed. Ron heard a spell being muttered, and immediately the room darkened, leaving only the moon's glow from the window as a source of light. 

Hermione lifted the covers(located near her legs) over herself and Crookshanks, so only her shoulders and both their heads were poking out of the top. His ears were just barely touching her chin. She pulled the curtains closed around her bed, locking even the moonlight out. 

She gave him a final pet, and a thank you for listening to her Ron ramblings, before she closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into sleep. 

Ron decided that as soon as he was sure that she was fast asleep, he'd make his way out of the girl's dorm, retransform, and head, quietly, back into his own room. She'd never know what happened, and he can just tell Harry and Hermione about his success of becoming a cat some other, less obvious, time. Plus, he wanted to tell Hermione how he felt. He wanted them to be together, and he didn't want any of what happened tonight to get in the way. 

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned, when after about 45 minutes, Ron, entranced by Hermione's breathing and his wonderfully comfy position, began to nod off. 

The next thing he heard was loud screaming, as he was startled awake, and was met with two very shocked and very angry **brown** eyes. He could see color. 

_Uh oh. This is not good. _

A quick glance helped him realize that he was still in Hermione's room, still in Hermione's bed, and still lying on top of Hermione, but he was no longer a cat. At some point during the night, he must have changed back without him being aware. Proving that he had far from mastered transfiguration. He was dead. 

He noticed that since he'd met Hermione, this was the first time he had seen her at a loss for words. Her face was scarlet(bad choice of words, he reminded himself) red. He was sure that his face probably looked just as flustered as he stared sheepishly up at her. 

But before he got a chance to explain himself(or at least attempt to), he heard someone give a yell of Alohomora and the door to Hermione's room burst open. The familiar voice of his sister flooded his ears. 

"Hermione, are you all right? I heard screaming coming from the end of the hall, and I know you're the only one down here. Did something happen?" Ginny's tone showed that she was clearly worried. 

Hermione gave a terrified glance at Ron, and thinking quickly, she immediately pulled the covers completely over Ron and her, only leaving her head out as she pushed Ron's head down onto her upper body in a desperate attempt to make him blend in with the rest of her. 

Ron heard a muffled version of Hermione's explanation to Ginny as her hand and arms forced down on him, smothering his face in her dressing gown and the slight cleavage that it exposed. Trying to ignore the fact that this was probably the last time he'd be in this position with Hermione, he managed to hear her tell Ginny that she'd had a nightmare. 

"Judging by that scream it must have been a particularly awful one," Ginny concluded. 

"Oh, it was definitely the worst." 

The way Hermione said this Ron was sure she was referring to her morning surprise with him, and this thought certainly didn't make him feel any better about the likely anger that Hermione was going to let loose when Ginny would leave. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked comfortingly as Ron then heard a second and third voice enter the room. 

"What's going on in here?" Lavender questioned. 

"Was that you screaming, Hermione?" Parvati's asked as a yawn escaped her lips. Obviously, she hadn't fully woken up yet. Ron wondered just what time it was. 

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed in a shaky voice, as Ginny filled the girls in about the nightmare. 

"Well, that was some scream." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up all of Gryffindor." 

"I didn't?" He could hear the embarrassment in her voice. 

"Well, I already heard some of the guys complaining in the common room..." Parvati started, but a quick "Ow!" interrupted her sentence. Ron then heard a muffled whispering, and Parvati finally continued with a reassurance that Neville was probably still asleep. 

_That's no comfort. Neville would sleep through a Centaur stampede. _

He heard Lavender usher Parvati out of the room.

_ Two gone, one to go._

"Don't worry about it, Hermione, we'll just tell everyone it was Peeves pulling a prank in an attempt to scare us awake," Ginny said. Ron was glad at least one of the girls was being helpful, and of course it was his sister Ginny. 

_Stupid Lavender and Parvati._

He didn't know how Hermione managed sharing a dorm with them for all those years. 

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said gratefully. 

"Well, are you sure you don't need to talk?" 

"No. I'd rather not think about it anymore." 

Okay, well, I think I'll go down to breakfast, since I'm awake anyway. Are you coming?" 

"Um... actually I think I might just try to get back to sleep, it's still early yet." 

_Early? How early?_

Ron's questioned was answered immediately. 

"You're right, six o'clock is certainly not normal for me either, but once I'm awake there's little chance of me getting back to sleep. Anyway, I'll see you later then." The door closed as Ginny's footsteps faded away. 

Ron was shocked. Six o'clock in the morning? He didn't even get up that early on schooldays, let alone on a Saturday like today. He suddenly began to worry. 

_What are Harry and the other blokes going to think when they don't see me in my bed? They are never going to believe I got up this early... _

Ron realized that while he was lost in thought, the pressure from Hermione's hands on his head had eased. The moment of truth had arrived. 

He cautiously lifted his head off of her chest and slipped past the covers. Hermione wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were staring upwards, and he saw that her hand was clasped to the curtains surrounding the bed. She must have kept them almost completely closed so that the girls didn't notice the rather conspicuous lump of him draped over her. 

She wasn't saying anything. He wondered if this was a good sign, but he then felt that the more familiar, loud Hermione, was much better than this silent version. He'd heard the Muggle phrase "silent, but deadly" and he hoped that it didn't apply to this situation. 

He made a move, carefully separating himself from her, hoping this would help things a little. He parted the curtains and stood up and away from the bed. He turned to face her, hoping something had changed. Yet still she didn't stir, and still her gaze was transfixed on the ceiling. He sighed. 

_I guess I have to say something. _

"Hermione...I...." He felt his face burning, and his voice sounded very high, but, struggling to clear his throat, he pressed on. "I know you are probably thinking a million things right now, and I'm sure you are completely confused as to how I got here, and how I ended up in your bed like that-"

"You were the cat." 

That sudden sentence surprised him. Had she known all along? 

Her face was still neutral, and her eyes were still avoiding him completely, but she was now talking. "I can't believe I didn't realize it. The eyes, they were blue. Crookshanks' are green." 

She didn't know all along, for now he saw a tear slide down her cheek as she sat up. He thought he felt horrible already, but the thing Hermione said next made him feel doubly worse. 

"You must be pleased with yourself. You achieved two of your goals in one day. First you managed to perfectly Transfigure into a cat, and then you were finally able to totally humiliate me. Congratulations. I bet you can't wait to go tell Harry how clever you are." 

Her voice held no emotion, but her tears made it quite obvious to Ron that she was beyond upset. He had to explain. He had to tell her everything. She got off the bed, and attempted to get away from him, but he blocked her way, holding her in place by her shoulders. She still would not look at him. 

"Please, Hermione, you have to listen to me. It's not anything like that." He then paused, thinking about his thoughts when she mistook him for Crookshanks. He restated what he said. "I mean, maybe it was a little like that, at first. But, all I really wanted to do was show you what I accomplished. When you thought I was Crookshanks, I just was going to play along until you brought me upstairs. I was planning to re-transfigure right in front of you. I only wanted to give you a bit of a fright, and that was it. Only, then, you started talking, and I got distracted, and before I knew it, you were hugging me, and stuff. You started saying how much you... liked me." At this, Ron distinctly felt Hermione shiver a bit where he was holding. He tried to get a look at her face, but she was staring at the ground, and her wild hair was everywhere, blocking his vision of her. 

He continued on. "The things you said. All that stuff about how much you care about me....Well, I never felt so wanted, so... loved. It was an amazing feeling, I'm telling you. And it was even more amazing that it was you making me feel it." He heard her sniff a bit, and he saw that they were standing a few inches apart. His hand left her shoulder and found her cheek. Cupping his hand to her face, he brought her head up. She was still crying. She just wouldn't look at him. He had to go on. 

"I'm a stupid git, Hermione. I should have realized it. I was so scared of being rejected, I would always push the feelings away. Up until last night I was still pushing them away. If only I had known how you felt. I mean, I wouldn't have hesitated... to do this." He saw her tear filled eyes gaze into his just before he kissed her. It was the most incredible feeling Ron ever felt coursing through him. Her lips were soft, and warm just like the rest of her. He'd even say they were sort of sweet as he continued to press on them with his own. But, as much as he wanted to savor this moment of finally being able to kiss his best friend, and maybe even the girl he loved, he couldn't help but worry that she was too mad at him to... 

This thought was brushed away by Hermione's lips which were now kissing him back with as much passion as she ever showed for spew, or homework, or the N.E.W.T.s. His hand traveled through her endlessly fluffy hair, and he felt her hands slide up around his back. He then realized as he was kissing her that there was one drawback to such intense passion. He pulled away from her, and sucked in the precious oxygen a little too loudly. But she didn't seem to notice, considering she was doing the same. He couldn't believe how hard he was breathing. 

In between breaths he couldn't help glancing at her. He saw that she was doing the same to him. "That was fan-bloody-tastic," Ron said breathlessly, a big grin plastered on his face. 

Hermione's face scrunched up, but he could tell she wasn't really angry. 

"Ron, don't curse," she admonished, but she couldn't help the smile that burst from her lips. "You're right, though." 

He smiled back at her as she unexpectedly leaped onto him, throwing her arms around his neck. Following her example he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, and pulled her close to him. He could feel her head rest against his shoulder, while he buried his face in her beautifully wild hair. 

"I'm so glad," Ron whispered into her hair. 

"Glad?" 

"Yeah." Ron pulled away slightly so he could explain to her. "It's funny, really, because at one point last night, I would have given anything to not be in this room with you. But, after I heard you say all those things... I needed to hear them. If I hadn't, I'd have never known, and I don't know if I would have done anything about my own feelings. I am sorry that I spied on you, in a way. And if you are still mad at me for that, then I completely understand. In fact..." Ron pulled away from her completely, and stood with his hands stretched to his sides, and away from his body "I give you my permission to hex me." 

Hermione was shocked at first, but then she began to laugh. "I'm not going to hex you. I don't want to hex you." 

"Are you sure? Not even a Jelly-legs?" he questioned, jokingly. 

"I'm positive," she said, pushing his hands back down to his sides. 

"All right. But you just missed your chance, so don't try to be mad at me later." He saw her roll her eyes as she passed by him. Clearing his throat to regain her attention, he continued, "Well, I guess I better get downstairs. I'm sure Harry, Seamus, and everyone are wondering where I am. I'll see you at breakfast?" he asked, as he turned to head for the door. 

"No!" Hermione called out, stopping Ron in his tracks. He swiftly turned around to look at her. "You can't go downstairs yet! What if somebody sees you coming down from the girl's dormitory, or even out of my room? What will they think?" she pointed out anxiously. 

"But, I have to go down sometime. They are probably all at breakfast by now, anyway, after you - I mean, **I** made you wake them up," Ron reasoned, his stomach growling quietly in agreement. 

"You don't know that. It's still really early, they could have gone back to sleep or be hanging around in the common room. No, I think you should stay in here until at least eight thirty. Then I'll slip downstairs, and make sure everyone is gone." 

"But, that's like..." Ron peered at the corner where a clock hung on the wall, " over an hour from now. What are we going to do up here for an hour?" 

He noticed her inching towards him. A almost evil, yet sexy smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat. "Oh..." he said in realization, a goofy grin appearing on his own face. 

Hermione reached around his waist and nodded her head. "I'm glad we're on the same page." That's when she quickly let go, and gazed up at him excitedly. "I'll just get my Transfiguration textbook, and we can start practicing." She left his side, and began rummaging through her pile of books. "It's quite dangerous if you can't control when you change back. I'm assuming that's what happened last night. We're going to have to work on that. Although, an hour is hardly enough time to perfect Transfiguration, but I'm sure we could find some time after breakfast. I borrowed this book from the library that's about the history of great Animagi. Maybe after you've done your charms essay..." 

Ron suddenly felt nauseous, as he let out a whine. "Hermione!" 

Apparently, some things were never going to change between them. However, Ron also recognized that their study sessions might become a lot more bearable, as Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek to ease his frustrations. Ron let the lingering kiss comfort him while she began to explain about the great Sir Linabald and his ability to transform into a walrus. 

  


**The End**


End file.
